


Hair Ties

by Sweetest_Thiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Malia Tate, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair, I'm Bad At Tagging, Soft Girlfriends, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lesbian kira yukimura, malira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetest_Thiam/pseuds/Sweetest_Thiam
Summary: Kira has long hair, but Malia still doesn't understand how she loses so many hair ties.





	Hair Ties

 

Malia loves Kira, but this is getting out of hand.

She’s been cleaning her bedroom for maybe five minutes, and she’s found seventeen hair ties. It doesn’t matter what they are specifically; they range from plain rubber bands to black scrunchies to multicolored fabrics, but they’re all over her room, and it’s probably good to note that none of them are hers. Malia cut her hair just above the shoulder years ago and hasn’t let it grow past that, so she hasn’t needed to pull her hair up in a very long time.

Kira, however, was still letting her black hair grow out. Malia joked and called her Rapunzel, to which Kira just reminded her that Rapunzel was blonde, straight, and lived in a castle, since her hair was growing long. When Malia had met Kira, her hair was just a little below the shoulder, but it was starting to get long enough that it took multiple hairbands to hold it all back. 

Malia sighed, lifting up a math textbook that she had neglected on her floor. Black elastic. She reached under her bed when one of her nail polish bottles rolled under. Red rubber band. The dresser was accidentally pushed to the side when Malia forgot about that werecoyote strength. Pink scrunchie. “Jesus, Kira,” she whispered to herself, picking up each one and putting it on her wrist. Her circulation was cut off and there were several indents of the ones that were too tight against her skin, but they just kept coming. 

Kira had enough hairbands to color code, and Malia would be lying if she didn’t think it was a little cute. Eventually, the pressure began to be too much and she took each one off with difficulty, setting them down on her bedside table in a pile of elastics. There must have been at least ten dollars’ worth of ties there, and she hadn’t even looked under the throw rug yet.

An hour later, there were fifty hair ties sitting on Malia’s dresser. Fifty. That’s more than Malia thought she ever owned in her entire life. Needless to say, her human life hadn’t been that long, but even when she was eleven and prone to losing things everywhere, she never had fifty hair ties all over the place.

She debated texting Kira about it, asking her how the hell she had managed to obtain and then lose all of these, but decided against it. There had to be something she could do about it, and in Malia’s instinctual need to be a smartass, she wondered what. 

Maybe she’d just go to school tomorrow and just dump them on Kira’s desk. No, that was too downright mean. She didn’t want to hurt her feelings, since sometimes Kira didn’t understand that she was kidding when she was sarcastic or did things like that. She could hide them around Kira’s room and wait for her to gradually find them, or hide them all in one place so she’d be surprised by a huge mound of lost items. Malia would be lucky to be there to witness that.

There was another option though, and for this, she enlisted the help of Liam and Lydia, since Malia’s hearing wasn’t good enough even as a werecoyote to listen to the clicking of a locker combination and Lydia saying on good authority that she knows how to pick them if all else fails. 

\--

The next day, post-breaking into Kira’s locker (With Liam helping to listen to the combination clicking with his superior senses and Lydia keeping a lookout) the two girls walked in side-by-side. Instead of going to her own locker, Malia waited for Kira to open her’s, and stood by as she unlocked it.

As soon as she opened it, she saw a red scrunchie at the top. “Hey, I thought I lost this.” She pulled it out, sending a bunch of little ones flying down into her locker, the floor, or her. “Oh my god-” She sputtered, laughing as the hair elastics fell. 

“I think there were more hairbands in my room than you’ve ever actually worn,” Malia sighed, leaning against the locker while Kira just rooted around on the top shelf, finding more and more. Some of them were new, Malia having bought some more for her just to make it better. 

“You found all these?” Kira breathed, picking the few up off the floor that fell. “Did I seriously leave this many?”

“Kira, you probably could have left your leg at my house and you would have forgotten about it.” Malia hooked and arm around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her close to her side. “Now, with all these hairbands, you have to teach me how to braid your hair. I’m not going to see them all get lost without it.”


End file.
